1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combination article which may function as both a hat and a bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hat-bag combination having a uniquely configured linked cord assembly for enabling hat-to-bag conversion.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of prior art patents disclose a head covering which may also function as a bag or a carrying case. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to combination articles of clothing, including hat-bag combinations and the like are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,927 ('927 Patent), which issued to Bloch, discloses a Bathing Cap. The '927 Patent teaches a cap having an opening in the crown, means for closing the opening, and a lining member normally positioned within the crown but capable of withdrawal to form, with the cap proper, a bag or receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,594 ('594 Patent), which issued to Geraghty, discloses a Combined Cap and Hand Bag. The '594 Patent teaches a body member having a box seam extending transversely thereof and further provided with wings located at the opposite sides of the box seam and having their lower edges lying in the rim line of the body member, the folds forming the wings being closed at said rim line of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,171 ('171 Patent), which issued to Alexander, discloses a Combined Hat and Handbag. The '171 Patent teaches a combination hat and handbag in the form of a pouch with a cross-wise mouth, said pouch being of a size to fit over the crown of the head when used for a hat; complemental slide fastener lugs secured along the opposite side edges of the mouth, and a fastener slide cooperating with said lugs in closing the pouch, said lugs permitting the mouth to bend around the head when open; and means for connecting the pouch walls across the mouth and forming a sling for carrying the pouch when used as a handbag, yet leaving the mouth free to open when disconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,273 ('273 Patent), which issued to Bonaventura, discloses a Multipurpose Article of Feminine Wear. The '273 Patent teaches a multi-purpose article comprising a generally flat bag rectangular in outline and having an opening at the top, said bag opening having a perimeter to fit about the human head, a first separable fastener having its component parts secured respectively to the upper and lower corners of said bag adjacent a first side edge thereof and on one side of said bag, second separable fastener having its component parts of said first separable fastener and having its other component part secured adjacent said second side edge midway between the component parts of said second separable fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,427 ('427 Patent), which issued to Fishbaine, discloses a Combination Hat and Bag. The '427 Patent teaches a hat/bag combination article formed from a tubular member having a closed end and an opposed open end with a drawstring closure. The article can be attractively and inexpensively made from strips of pile fleece to provide a warm and stylized lightweight hat and alternatively as a drawstring bag for holding gloves or other articles and which may be attached to the user's belt loop or wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,257 ('257 Patent), which issued to Hall, discloses a Convertible Bag/Hat/Halter Top. The '257 Patent teaches a combination, convertible hat/bag/halter top formed from an elasticized strip which can be connected at a first end to form a closed loop, to which a dividable body is attached. The elasticized strip may be connected at one end to form a closed loop. The article converts easily into a hat, a bag and a halter top.
It may be seen from an inspection of the prior art that the art is silent on a combination hat-bag comprising inner and outer fabric layers and a linked cord assembly extending therethrough for enabling conversion of the hat-bag combination from a hat mode to one or more bag modes at the user's election. The prior art thus perceives a need for such a combination article, the particulars of which are set forth in more detail hereinafter.